


Artist and captain

by bluelettergirl



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: 1920s, Love, M/M, Passion, Power of Love, new situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: I got silly idea. What if Arthur and Amyas met and fell in love in their younger years just after world war 1. Also i'm still learning english. Sorry about spelling mistakes.





	Artist and captain

So you're gay?"  
Miss Lemon asked, and gived Questionable look for his dear friend.  
" I don't know Felicia, i just.. I don't know it's complicated thing. "  
Hastings said, and put Time's newspaper down with a frustrated mood. They were at livingroom what was clean and pretty on sunlight. Poirot was left to the bank. Looking his bills, and other things. Probably even finding the new case accidentally.  
" It's nothing wrong, we just need to find you a man by your side."  
Miss lemon said with a little smile, and took a sip of her camomile tea.  
" And how we'll find for me a man, it's breaking law to find love like that!"  
Hastings said with a spectical voice, and nod his head.  
" England is full of gay nightclubs, why you don't just go here?"  
Miss Lemon asked, and turned his cat like eyes to her friend.  
" I never been with a man like naked and hardly even with a woman."  
Arthur said and blushes. He barely could look Miss lemon's eyes. he kept his hazel eyes on the floor, trying to hide how embarrassed he was.  
" Do you want i teach you?"  
Miss Lemon asked, and gived powerful look to Hastings.  
" Thank you Felice but it has to be someone else."  
Hastings said, and smiled back.  
" Arthur.. I have a painter, good friend of mine who can help you."  
Miss Lemon said with a serious voice, and stand up to took her little and yellow handbag. Hastings looked how Miss Lemon picked up small paper what has some numbers  
" Here, his name is Amyas."  
Miss Lemon said, and gived paper to Hastings.  
" And what kind person he is?"  
Hastings asked, and put paper to his suit's pocket  
" He's an artist, that's all what you need to know."  
Miss Lemon answered, and took tea cups on her hand.  
" What he can show me?"  
Hastings asked, and Miss Lemon could see, many questions on his hazel eyes.  
" He'll tell, don't think it too much."  
Miss Lemon said, and took another sip of her tea. Before Hastings could say any argument, Poirot comed home with a small bang. Swearing something in french

 

After week at Amyas atelier 

 

" Come in, you look handsome."  
Amyas said, and smirked. Hastings smiled nervously back, and followed Amyas to his huge livingroom. His home was full of art, and empty alcohol bottles. Dishes was still on the grey sink, and painting colors are everywhere even on the brown sofa. Hastings noticed it was expensive one, and he couldn't understand how he could destroy it without care. He had also painting about naked woman, probably his own made. Home was full of sunlight, and livingroom had huge windows. Beautiful garden, with roses and wildflowers outside the huge atelier. Hastings could smell old painting colors, and beer.  
" You called you need some learning."  
Amyas said, and took cigarettes on the white table.  
" Yeah i never been with a man."  
Hastings said, and looked Amyas reaction. But he couldn't see anything.  
" I guess i'm lucky man then."  
Amyas said, and gived cigarette to his new friend. Hastings took it with shaking hands.  
" Does it hurt?"  
Hastings asked, while Amyas gived him fire to cigarette.  
" Of cource it hurts, but we have a lube."  
Amyas said, and looked Hastings with his soulful eyes.  
" I can see you're more nervous than Felicia was."  
Amyas said, and smoked cigarette.  
" What you mean?"  
Hastings asked, and cough. He hasn't been cigarette lover for long time. It's smelled dirty.  
" She was a great fuck."  
Amyas said, and smirked again. Hastings feeled he needed to leave, but before he even could say anything, Amyas took his hand, pushing him againts the white and cold wall. Hastings could feel Amyas warm breathe on his face, and his hands againts his private part. It's feeled dangerous. Cigarette dropped to floor.  
" Are you Woman or a man?"  
Amyas asked, and moved his hand Hastings stomach.  
" I don't know what.. You mean."  
Hastings answered, and tried to breathe in and out normal.  
" Top or bottom?"  
Amyas asked again, before dropping his cigarette on the floor.  
" It's changing, i just don't know."  
Hastings answered like a feared rabbit.  
" you seems to be bottom."  
Amyas said, and moved his small hand to open Hastings shirt buttons.  
" You look so hot darling."  
Amyas continued trying to get Arthur relax.  
" Please Stop..i don't want this."  
Hastings said with panicked voice. Amyas stopped without another word.  
" Did i do something wrong?"  
Amyas asked, and helped his guest to relax.  
" i'm captain, i was on war."  
Hastings said, and moved to livingroom. He needed light, sun, he needed to breathe.  
" Why you didn't told me it earlier?"  
Amyas asked with worried tune on his voice, and followed Hastings.  
" I feared if i tell you about my fears, you won't let me even in your home."  
Hastings answered, not looking Amyas, he couldn't.  
" Does it really matter if you have scars everywhere, or you're not perfect?"  
Amyas asked, and moved his eyes to Captain.  
" For someone it can."  
Hastings said with fracile voice, and turned his face to Amyas.  
" I'm not someone, i'm an artist."  
Amyas said, and asked silent permission to continue but Hastings didn't give.  
" I see lot of things, Arthur."  
Amyas continuedand helped Hastings to sit down on the sofa.  
" Just go slowly, and tell me what you're doing."  
Hastings said, and blushed. He wanted to make love,but it was harder than he thought.  
" I promes."  
Amyas said, and moved slowly his body closer his lover. Touching, looking reactions.  
" just kiss me you fool."  
Hastings said, and feel warm lips againts his. 

 

After an hour.  
" Was it alright?  
Amyas asked, and took a small blanket to warm them up. Half naked mans, under the blanked, it was just like in the film.  
" Yeah.. It was."  
Hastings answered with hesitate voice, and smiled to Amyas. He looked sexy when sun hit his face. So young, and free. Hastings feeled criminal, he was just been with a man.  
" I need to go soon."  
Hastings continued, kissing Amyas pale cheek.  
" Do you have again murder case with Mr Poirot?"  
Amyas asked, and smirked.  
" Something like that."  
Hastings answered, before leaving the sofa.  
" Do you come again? I liked your army ass"  
Amyas said with a laught, and took cigarette on the table.  
" I'll call you, and talk about Golf ."  
Hastings said, and dressed quicky.  
" i'll do to you " hole in one" next time."  
Amyas said back, and stand up on the sofa, walking closer his new lover.  
" You're idiot"  
Hastings said, kissed Amyas lips, before leaving the home.  
" i love you too."  
Amyas answered, and fondle Hastings shoulder.  
" But remember I'll spank you, if you next time say something about Felicia's fuck."  
Hastings said, and smirked.  
" Aye aye captain!"  
Amyas said with a laught, and opened door for his lover.  
" Don't do anything stupid, while i'm away"  
Hastings said before pushing door gently closed. 

the End ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a good day <3


End file.
